


Faces from the past, present and future

by GuraKruor



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuraKruor/pseuds/GuraKruor
Summary: Rain had always made her sad… right? — Celena has small glimpses of her past, accepts her present and wonders a little about her future.





	Faces from the past, present and future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duna (QuietDuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDuna/gifts).



> This is my entry for the [May/June/July Pic’n’Fic 2018](https://yearlyesca.tumblr.com), the theme is Past/Present/Future; it will be focused on Celena’s POV to accompany [Duna’s fanart of her](http://quietduna.tumblr.com/post/174812649056/my-entry-for-yearlyesca-past-present-and)... I’m sorry if I didn’t made justice to her art!  
>    
>  Without further ado, I hope you to enjoy ~

A lightning crosses the sky and it’s followed by a thunder; it’s a stormy night and rain hits the window of Celena’s bedroom with rage. The young lady Schezar is trying to read in her desktop without success; however, it’s not the chair’s fault. Since she returned to her childhood home her older brother had done it all to make her comfortable and adapt to her life again. Instead, all she had been doing is brood over people and facts she had little recollection about.

Whenever a storm hit she had small glimpses of the past, Celena didn’t knew why but rain had always made her sad… right? She couldn’t remember if it had been always like this or only after returning to her family, but now is a solid fact. The young woman closes the novel after putting a bookmark inside and decides it’s better if she reads in the livingroom; she takes the candle with her to illuminate the path. The last thing she sees there is a small round portrait of her and her brother when they were children.

Good old Allen, always trying to be there for her; she had cried a river for him and their mother when she was a child… when the Empire had taken her. Only time taught her that it was a meaningless task, she could beg Jichia and make promises to Jeture and neither of them would answer her prayers:  W hat could sea dragons understand about human suffering anyway?

But she wasn’t all alone for she had a loyal friend: Jajuka. The dogman had been the only person  —even if most Gaea saw them as dumb beasts—  who cared about her in that foreign land. His concern wasn’t only because he was her appointed caretaker, he had a genuine interest on her well-being. What had been of him? She didn’t knew why but something told her hearts of hearts that he was fine wherever he was.

Some droplets of water fall into a bucket she dodges to not spill its content in the aisle. The Schezar State was an old building and, while her brother had commissioned people to make the needed reparations to the place in general, it was still unfinished.

From what Gaddes had told her, Allen had lived in Fort Castello since being assigned to guard it until some time after her return. That mere fact told her a lot about her brother: he didn’t cared about the  manor that much and he must have felt utterly alone. Their childhood house was a constant reminder of what he had lost in the past ten years and not about what he had before their family had been torn apart.

Of course most the servants had left the place, he still had some of the family fortune even if father had taken most for his travels, but they needed some security about their payment and he wasn’t a reliable boss. Their house would be ruins if not for it being a strong structure, but any building without enough care can still not be so suitable to inhabite it.

Celena felt pity about what he had endured all those years; but he hadn’t ended up that bad, he became a Knight of Caeli and now was in good terms with the asturian royal family. Sure, father had left them to search for Atlantis, his little sister had vanished and their mother died not long after that and how old he was? About eleven, a child like her at the time… but a nasty part of her felt angry at him for falling into desperation.

She stood in the start of the stairs, the hem of her long pink gown’s skirt returned for the inertia to her legs. _Inertia_ *; she knew that word, she had read it in a book a long time ago and heard it from Folken too...

It was one of the firsts concepts she had learned about physics and an easy one too; nobody was surprised about her intelligence, as if they were expecting it already. The Strategos mentioned it when explaining how the cockpits of their melefs cancelled that force to protect them during flight…

« _This is bad, I shouldn’t been thinking this_ » . She closed her eyes and sat in the first step.

« _It’s the rain, only the rain that lets intrusive thoughts get into my mind._ » That’s how her doctor had called them, she only had to focus in something else for them to stop.

« _I_ _wonder if Allen will let me go to the capital this year_ _._ »  The young woman had been in the Schezar manor since the last year and wished to return to Palas just for a while.

She had wanted to ask her brother if she could apply to a school there, it was true that she didn’t had formal education in Asturia, but she had retaken her studies with a professor at home. Besides, it wasn’t as if they could teach her something she didn’t already knew anyways. She just had to pass the tests and that was like eating cake.

“What are you doing here, Celena?” she opened her eyes and found her brother five steps bellow her. 

Allen looked concerned about her, he had tried to hide that look he gave her  — as if she was going to shatter like glass— but she already knew how the hidden look looked anyways. She just had to compose herself and he won’t think she had one of her episodes. 

“It’s nothing, brother; I wanted to read in the living room but dropped my book,” it was a good thing she had put her book close to the wall when she sat there, “I just wanted to retrieve it but couldn’t do it properly with the candle in my hand, so I had to put it in the side before taking my book back.”

Celena took her book and the candle, then smiled to her brother and started to go downstairs as if nothing had happened at all. He watched her every move, searching for something in her behaviour, but it never happened. Both were at eye level due to the difference of place in the stairs; she hoped he didn’t wanted her to return to her room.

“I see,” apparently, he wasn’t buying her act, “just remember to not be awake too late,” but had decided it was fine anyways. 

Allen went upstairs and then to his room, Celena could’ve liked him to accompany her to the livingroom, but at this point this was for the better, or so she hoped. She didn’t like to be alone in stormy nights like this…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for not delivering it sooner, it was half finished and I could complete it until now. Thank you for reading it!  
>    
>  *[Inertia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inertia) is from Isaac Newton’s first law, which I think Dornkirk could’ve added to the educational material of the Zaibach Empire ‘cause he was the author of said concept.


End file.
